


Little Drummer Boy

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Calum, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum found out you were pregnant with his child he was nervous. He was a kid himself. A kid who didn’t know the first thing about taking care of himself let alone a newborn baby. Thankfully it didn’t take long for him to come around to the idea of being a father.</p>
<p>He was by your side the entire pregnancy. Never complaining when you’d ask him to run to the store to buy your latest food craving. Even when he wasn’t physically by your side-because he was on tour-he was still there, answering your phone calls at all hours of the night.</p>
<p>When your precious baby boy came into the world, Calum couldn’t contain his emotions. You thanked god you didn’t have a little girl, for Calum’s sake who would have been even more emotional. From that day on he made sure that he was being the best father to your son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Drummer Boy

When Calum found out you were pregnant with his child he was nervous. He was a kid himself. A kid who didn’t know the first thing about taking care of himself let alone a newborn baby. Thankfully it didn’t take long for him to come around to the idea of being a father.

He was by your side the entire pregnancy. Never complaining when you’d ask him to run to the store to buy your latest food craving. Even when he wasn’t physically by your side-because he was on tour-he was still there, answering your phone calls at all hours of the night.

When your precious baby boy came into the world, Calum couldn’t contain his emotions. You thanked god you didn’t have a little girl, for Calum’s sake who would have been even more emotional. From that day on he made sure that he was being the best father to your son.

From a young age your son took an interest into music. The only way Calum and you could get him to stop crying at night was to play the familiar music you had on in the day time. When he began to crawl his favorite thing to do was smash his toys together-giggling at the noise that came when the toys made contact with each other, usually resulting in a loud crashing sound. As he got older he’d toddle himself into Calum’s studio and run his hands over the strings of Calum’s countless bass guitars.

On his third birthday Calum went out and bought the smallest guitar he could find. He knew the moment his son came into the world that he was going to teach him how to play the guitar and then eventually the bass. By three he figured his son could at least pluck each sting, hoping the sound would encourage him to keep playing. Unfortunately, your son wanted nothing to do with the guitar, finding more interest in the bag it came in.

“He’s still young,” you said, reassuring Calum that it was a great gift.

You knew how badly Calum wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. You tried to encourage your son to play with the foreign instrument while your husband was away. For the next year you and Calum both tried to get your son to show interest into playing the guitar but nothing worked.

It wasn’t until you went to visit Calum at Ashton’s house, where they were recording, did the two of you realize that you were giving your son the wrong instrument. You sat in the studio, your son on your lap, watching Calum and the boys rehearse one of their new songs. Soon, you son began to wiggle so you put him down wanting to avoid a meltdown. No sooner had you put him down did he walk towards the boys.

At first it appeared that he was walking towards Calum. Calum, thinking the same thing, immediately bent down to pick up his son. As he got closer to Calum he turned heading straight for Ashton who was sitting behind the massive drum set. When he reached Ashton your son motioned to be picked up. Ashton was puzzled at first but soon caught on, lifting your son up into his lap. Your son smiling as his hands made contact with the drums in front of him.

“Try these,” Ashton said, handing your son the drumstick he was holding moments ago. Your son used the stick to hit the cymbal to his right, squealing at the sound it made.

Knowing Ashton had your son, you got up and walked towards Calum. He was staring at your son, a confused expression plastered across his face. You knew how much he wanted him to be a little bass player, a mini version of himself. You snaked your arms around his torso, your head resting on his shoulder.

“You okay?”  

“He always use to smash his toys together. We should have known he was going to be a drummer,” Calum joked.

You chuckled, relieved that your husband wasn’t too disappointed. The two of you watched your son continue to hit the drums. Ashton helping him, making sure he didn’t hit himself with the large drumstick he was holding.

“You guys have a little drummer on your hands.”

“Apparently,” you said. “I guess we better go buy him a drum set now.”

“Ashton’s kid better end up wanting to play bass,” Calum teased.

That night the three of you headed to your local music store to purchase your son’s first drum set. Calum set it up in his studio so his son could feel like a rockstar when he played on it. For the next several days Calum and your son sat in the studio, banging on the drum kit.

As your son got older Calum realized he wasn’t going to be able to help him advance in his drumming technique. He soon convinced Ashton to help him. It wasn’t long before your four year old son was able to drum steady beats. He improved tremendously over the years under Ashton’s guidance and Calum’s encouragement.

While Calum didn’t get to teach your son his instrument, he did end up teaching someone the bass guitar. Yep, Ashton’s little girl took a strong interest in the bass guitar. Calum was overjoyed to teach her everything he knew, just like Ashton had done for his own son. Who knows, maybe one day they’d end up in a band together like their fathers.


End file.
